George
George '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #89 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, '''George is at level 131+ (the 9th worst player). In Basketball, he has a level of 431+, playing with Chika and Matt, and he is not good but decent. In Table Tennis, George is good. His level is 866+. He is a Pro at Cycling, coming 33rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, George is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 25 edits on "Edit category badge Miis" articles, for making 100 edits on Add Category Badge Miis articles, for making 1 edit on a Three-Hearted Rivals article, or for making 50 edits on One-Time Pro Articles. * George '''has the highest default score on the Challenge version of Shifty Gifts in Wii Party, with 2 minutes. * His Japanese name is ''Jōji ('ジョージ). * George is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. ** George wears the same type of Black Armor as Matt, but he's a tad bit smaller than him. * George appears in 10 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 7, 8, 9, 10, 15, 16, 17, 19, and 20. * He is the only Wii Sports Resort Mii with those eyes. * George is one of the few CPU Miis who are Pro Class at nothing except Cycling. * Despite lacking any facial hair, George does not use the default values for this facial feature. It is still the default black color but his mustache moved up by two stages and is decreased in size by two stages. * He and Mia are the only CPU Miis with that hair. * In Table Tennis, George is right-handed. * His name comes from the Hebrew origin, meaning "farmer, earthworker". Gallery GeorgeDACotQR.JPG|George's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-29-3.png|George's Badge. Badge-50-5.png|George's Badge. Badge-55-4.png|George's Badge. George Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against George in Swordplay Duel. Swordplay People.jpg|George is on the left. 20180210_121452.jpg|George and his teammates Chika and Matt in Basketball. 20180210_072643.jpg|George in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG_0181.JPG|George about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-23 (14).png|George (right) as a 3-heart rival in Swordplay Showdown. 1531955206740335418984.jpg IMG_0492.JPG|George playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0758.JPG IMG_0811.JPG|George Sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (42).png|George (left) in Cycling. 2018-10-01 (62).png 2018-10-07 (26).png Matt, George, and Alisha participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Hayley, and George participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ai, Gabi, Elisa, Asami, and George featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png George participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Sota, Miguel, Megan, Silke, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png George as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Takumi and George participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Takumi, Lucia, and George participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png George in Bowling.JPG Andy and George wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png George in Showdown.png IMG 1680.jpg Tommy, George, Steph and Matt participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 1941.jpg IMG 1958.jpg IMG 2617.jpg George, Matt and Tyrone partcipating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Pierre, Sakura and George participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png George_participating_in_Timber_Topple_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2879.jpg|Marco with Sakura, George, Luca, Fumiko, Helen, Silke, and Emily Rainer, Fumiko and George participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and George participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png IMG_2908.jpg|Giovanna with Shinta, Miguel, George, Martin, Marisa, Rainer, and Michael Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula,_George,_Alisha_and_Pierre_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Hiroshi,_George,_Alisha_and_Sakura_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png George,_Nelly,_Jessie_and_Saburo_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Gabi,_Rin_and_George_participating_in_Moon_Landings_in_Wii_Party.png Eduardo, Geroge and Matt participating in Hide n Hunt in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Tommy, Eduardo and George participating in Time Bomb and Word Bomb in Wii Party.png Akira,_George_and_Matt_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png George,_Pierre_and_Asami_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png George,_Cole,_Misaki_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Akira,_George_and_Matt_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png George, Giovanna and Midori participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png George, Eduardo, Eva and Keiko participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Marisa, George and Steph participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png George, Mia, Miyu and Tommy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Giovanna, George, Pierre and Yoko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png George, Cole, Ursula and Kathrin participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png George, Eva, Keiko and Kentaro participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Nick, Stephanie, George and Lucia participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George, Kathrin, Oscar and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Eduardo, George, Lucia and Sakura participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ursula, George, Steph and Matt participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png David, George, Yoko and Stephanie participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(104).jpg George in rhythm boxing.png George in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(251).jpg MiitopiaGeorgeandEmmaImage.jpg Kentaro and George on the Observation Tower.jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 30 56 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 59 54 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 34 16 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 04 44 PM.png Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Orange Males Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:One-time Pro Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Bulky Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once